Left
by VIIIoak
Summary: When the Enforcers break up and each follow their dreams, is there any hope of them ever getting back together? (contains 1 OC)


Rain drops poured from the sky. They began to flood the top room of the Enforcers hide out. Kalin reached for all of his precious items that held many memories of his friends Jack, Crow, Yusei and Tyler. He swooped all of the pictures into his bag and put all the keepsakes in a small box and ran to a much dryer area of the hide out and waited for the storm to pass. As he waited, he looked at all the pictures; remembering each story behind them, down to the very last detail. He searched for his favourite photo. It was nowhere to be found. He ran back up to the top room and searched everywhere. "NOOO!" He he yelled in outrage, causing him to hit the rain water which was already up to his shins and still getting deeper with each pouring droplet. Kalin instantly filled with hate for the weather and for his friends who had deserted him a few years back. Each to persue different dreams. Jack left to become the DUEL KING, at that time kalin didnt mind, he still had three other friends to stick with. But then Crow left to work in an ORPHANIGE and to be a TURBO DUELIST. kalin started to feel a very weak pain in his heat when Crow left. He lost his best friend, but he still had Yusei and Tyler. About five months after Crow left, Yusei left to persue a destiny that his father had left for him to forefill and that was to become a PROFFESSOR and TURBO DUELIST but that was his own choice. His father was a great proffessor, but he was blamed for the 'Zero Reverse Effect' that destroyed Domino city and made Satelite, which was what was left of the destroyed city. It was later found out not to be his fault. After Yusei left, thats when Kalin snapped, he didn't care much for Tyler as he joined the Enforcers a year before Jack left. Kalin assumed that everyone leaving was Tylers fault for always talking about goals and dreams. This would always make Yusei go to the top room and look from the balcony, which loomed over Satelite to reveal a most wonderful view. From there, Yusei would gaze upon New Dominoe City.

Kalin was always weary of this and hated the fact that his friends all wanted to leave. Leave each other behind with no sign of ever returning to the slum they called 'Home'. He winced at the memory of the Enforcers splitting up. He cried himself to sleep every night from the moment Jack left. Kalin watched Jack on television whenever he came on. And Tyler would watch Kalin gaze at Jack on the small screen. From the second Yusei left Tyler had to watch Kalin break and bend as his world fell apart and all the years he spent building a wall of memories and friends, Tyler watched him tear the wall down and fall into peices after.

Kalin Kept on searching for the picture, even though the hatred courcing through his body was slowly killing him and tainting his heart with evil and darkness. He didnt want to live. He didnt want to be alone for a second longer. He was alone because Tyler left, but not to persue a dream, it was because Kalin had corrupted his mind into thinking that Kalin's tearing himself apart was because of him. Because of this, Tyler turned pure evil and went on a beserk rampage defeating anyone and anything in his way. His eyes even turned red from all the darkness that contiued to consume his hearts with every dark thought he had. He even threatend to kill Kalin once, but as he watched his old friend weep into his hands and cry for the old gang to be back together, Tyler opened his eyes to see a side of Kalin no one had ever seen before. It was a side that could change the world if the other side of him wasn't full of regret, remorse and resentment for the Enforcers and for Tyler. Tyler noticed love inside of Kalin and the love he found inside his heart was strong. It contained the power to defeat the darkness inside of Tyler, so he left out of fear that Kalin would realise this and kill him in return for his other three friends leaving.

Kalin searched in everyroom for the picture. It was of all five of them huddled together on the ripped up sofa laughing and having fun. Kalin liked that particular picture because it was of a time that he felt accepted and glad to be alive. It was the day he realised that he had friends. Real friends.

His heart sank when he finally realised that the picture was gone and that it was never coming back. He slumped against the wall surrounded by rain water. "I know...if I hold my head under the water I won't have to face this pain anymore...th-this heartache." He slowly began to sink under the water to end his life, but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to the world he knew and grew up in. He just couldn't let go of Satelite. He wanted the memories to last as long as he did. After a while, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head and to try to get rid of the pain and anger he had sent him into a spitefull mood.

At the time this was going on, Jack however, was thinking of dueling and only dueling. No Kalin, Crow, Yusei or Tyler was going through his head. It was only his huge ego and his passion that he thought of now. He didnt care about Satelite or his friends from what he liked to call "his childhood mistake." He only thought of himself and how being from Satelite could affect his career. Jack wanted nothing more then to beat everyone in a duel and to remain the Number One DUEL KING in the world and in history. He liked the attention and the amounts of fans he had, he liked to watch himself on television and to look at his pictures in the daily papers. He enjoyed being centre of attention. He felt like the one and only. Jack wanted to destroy Satelite so he could never return there and so it's hideous appearance could be whiped from humanity. He thought it was just a life long burden that he had to carry. A past he never wanted. He didnt miss Yusei or the others and as far a he was concerned, the Enforcers rein had ended and that he couldn't care less if the remaining Enforcers were dead. It was all about him now. And only him. He hated the people who thought they were better than him, and he also hated people who got in his way. Jack really didn't give a shit about anyone else. He didn't want any memories of what used to be his 'home' or his 'family'. He had a new home now and a new family, his home was Dominoe City and his family him and only him. He thought that having a family would only hold him back and that's why he left to get away from everyone and everything.

Whilst Jack was being a pompuss prat, Crow was having a ball! He enjoyed looking after the children and playing games with them. He loved to duel them and let them win. He always lit up when they smiled. He would pretend that they were the younger Enforcers, so he would set up mini turf battles in the playground for them to experience life as an Enforcer. He enjoyed doing this, as the memories of his Enforcers would come flooding back and he could smile and laugh along with them. Sometimes though, he would get sad after as he would realise how much he missed the old gang. He missed Kalin and Yusei the most as Kalin was his best friend and Yusei because he kept everyone happy and would always keep a secret and a promise. He would never let anyone down. Crow was also a TURBO DUELIST, he enjoyed the speed and adrenaline rush. He also liked to watch how powerful it made his monsters. He loved to hear the engine rev and he loved watching the people and buildings blur as he sped by. Zooming down the open roads in his spare time. Each time he would go a little faster and that would just impress him for the rest of the day. He liked to think that some day, him and the rest of the gang would meet up and go for a drive. He liked to beleive that they were watching him and that they could see how much he had improved his driving skills. He liked creating make believe races in his imagination. And he would commentate them as he would speed along. But his opponents would always be Yusei, Jack, Kalin and Tyler. He would sometimes pretend to lose but only to Yusei or Kalin. He thought that the others sucked! But he missed them all the same and loved them to bits. He often tended to hate his best buds not being around him to cheer him on in duels and fights. He wanted the gang back together as much as Kalin did, but he knew deep down 'It's only a dream...'

Also here is the Yusei side to this story, its pretty much the same but a little more detailed. Yusei had an alright life, he had new friends and he had a new life, but one things was for sure, he was never as happy as when he was at satelite. His new friends were a man named Bruno who had an alter ego named Vizor, a girl named Chery, Another man called bolt and another called blister. He thought his life was good, but not as good as it was back in Satelite. Even though he wanted to leave Satelite, He never thought that he would miss it this much. He pined for Satelite, he winced at the mention of it and tears would flood his eyes when he saw something that would remind him of his friends. Such as if he was walking down the road and he saw a massive bulletin with the DUEL KING on it, he would start to feel a hint of sadness in his heart as it would remind him that he could never be with Jack and the others again. Also if he saw a Crow or any type of bird even a winged beast in a duel, he'd lose concentration and would only be able to focus on memories of him and Crow. However when he saw Satelite from certain points of the city he would start thinking of how Kalin and Tyler were still there. He didnt know that Kalin was alone seeking death. He only knew that Jack was happy with all the attention and how Crow was happily looking after the children under his care. He missed Jack, Crow and Tyler the most. Jack and Crow where his best friends through his childhood. They were always together, through thick and thin! And he missed Tyler because, deep down, Yusei developed a crush on him which soon turned into love. Yusei didn't really want to leave Tyler behind because he didn't know what he actually felt for him untill the day he had to leave came and when Yusei sat on his duel runner ready to leave for New Domino city he already thought he said all his goodbyes, but someone didn't say all of theirs to him. So as he turned on the engine, preparing to leave, Tyler ran out to Yusei and Flung into his arms. "Stay safe Yooster my rooster! I'll be here for you if you ever need me. I'll miss you. Your my world and I'm glad we met and became friends!" Tyler then looked up into Yusei's eyes and slowly kissed him deeply on the lips. Yusei didn't push him away, but Tyler just thought it was Yusei saying goodbye and thank you by letting Tyler kiss him. But what came as a shock was Yusei started kissing back and kept making the kiss last longer. He honestly didn't want to say goodbye, but he knew that he had to move on and just hope that they would meet again.

If Yusei could only see what state Tyler was in now, he would have started to regret ever leaving Satelite.

Now to Tyler's Side of this. Well where to start? Tyler became very violent, and wanted nothing more than to watch the downfall of others. He enjoyed pain and torture. He laughed at people's suffering and if someone got in his way he would kill them or beat them in a duel and would watch in awe as they faded into the netherworld. His dark smirk never left his face. Although he left Satelite, he would always return there. Not because he missed but because he wanted to destroy it. He wanted the world to end and the apocalypse to begin so he could watch the world die and the people get slaughtered by lava, earthquakes, other natural disasters and himself. He just couldn't wait for all those lives to be lost and for the darkness to take over the light! He wanted to be one hundred percent evil, but there was only one thing. One person stopping him. Tyler was nintynine percent evil. For him to become a death stalker, a living part of the netherworld, he had to give up his soul and his last bit of humanity. That meant he would have to give up his heart and forget about Yusei.

Tyler could never bring himself to do it. Yusei was the only good thing about his life and he felt guilty as he kept on thinking about things Yusei would say if he saw him like this. He would say "Tyler? What have you done? What has happend to you? Why have you joined the very thing we set out to destroy? Tyler i loved you and i still did...till now!" If Yusei ever said that, Tyler would commit suicide. Ending the darknes inside him out of guilt of hurting Yusei, but if he never saw him again, then he wouldn't have to do so. But even so, Tyler's darkness would never properly fade. It'd come back in the form of a 'Darksigner', in search for the very soul that destroyed his body.

At the same time, as if on a que, all five of them turned to face the sky and said "They're just a memory now. A past life."


End file.
